Yordle Dickplomacy
by Daenyathos
Summary: Jarvan repays a debt to Poppy and the situation quickly spirals out of control from there. Who knew diplomacy could be so enjoyable? Harem/Smut/Sex/Shortstack
1. Poppy

Jarvan stealthily entered Poppy's smithy clutching a pile of dented and scuffed armor. The pristine set of Royal Demacian Warplate was now marred by scratches and scrapes, and the once mirror-like golden polish had faded to a dull yellow sheen. The Lightshield prince quietly set the pieces down on her workbench. Mission successful, He turned towards the exit, intent on making a quick escape-

-only to freeze as he spotted the Keeper of the Hammer herself standing at the doorway.

He grinned sheepishly at her. "Hey, Poppy… could you fix up my armor for me? That'd be great, thanks!" He made to step around her and was smacked on the head with a wooden mallet for his troubles.

"Gah!" He clutched at his forehead. "What was that for?"

"You've managed to ruin your armor three times in the past two weeks!" The yordle huffed, her large ears twitching in annoyance. "And every time it's me who has to fix it! Do you know difficult it is to realign the plates? How about repairing the chainmail? Do you know how much time I spend engraving the etchings? Or buffing the-"

The Exemplar raised his hands in surrender. "Okay! Okay! I get it." She glared at him, but didn't raise the hammer again. A good sign he assumed. "Look, I'm sorry about bothering you with this again, but it's just that I'm heading to Bandle City for a diplomatic mission in a week and I need my armor ready by then."

Poppy raised an eyebrow. "And knowing that you decided to spar anyways?"

"Well when you put it that way…"

"As Crown Prince of Demacia, you can really be an idiot sometimes." She rolled her eyes, making her way over to the workbench. She examined the pieces for a moment and turned to him. "Fine, I'll have this ready for you in six days."

"Thank you Poppy." Jarvan sighed in relief. "You have no idea how much this mean to m-"

"But!" The yordle girl raised a finger.

Ah dammit.

"You owe me a favor. AND you have to take me with you on your trip. I've been cooped up in Demacia for too long."

He relaxed. Simple enough. "I can do that. So what do you want as a favor?"

"Hmmm…" Poppy eyed him critically, though for what purpose he couldn't tell. "I'll call for you when I think of something. Now get out of here! There's work to be done and you'll only get in my way."

With surprising strength she shoved him towards the exit and he took the opportunity to leave before she became any grumpier.

Ooooo

Jarvan wound his way through the halls of the citadel, nodding as the guards on watch saluted to him.

Six days had passed and Poppy had lived up to her promise, informing him that his armor was fully restored and ready for pick up. However, the message she had sent directed him to her personal quarters which he found odd, but quickly dismissed as a quirk of hers.

After a few more minutes of walking he finally came upon the entrance to her chambers and knocked on the door a few times.

"Come in!"

He pushed open the door and his eyes were drawn to the gleaming set of armor that stood near the window. The warplate was flawless once again and seemed to glow in the light of the mid-day sun streaming in through the window.

"It's perfect." Jarvan laughed, slowly walking around the stand and scanning the metal plates for any blemishes. "Good as new really. Thanks again Poppy!"

The Keeper of the Hammer smirked from where she sat on the bed. "Glad you like it. Now, it's time for you to pay up."

"Right. So." He straightened himself and turned to her. "What can I do for you?"

"Fuck me."

What.

The Exemplar of Demacia's brain froze, stuttered then restarted as it attempted to process her command.

"What?"

Poppy sighed annoyance. "Are you deaf? I told you to fuck me."

"But… why? Why me?"

" _Because_ all the other yordles in this city are married and everyone else is too afraid to talk to me." She stood up and poked him in the chest. "So that leaves you, Garen, and Xin Zhao. Garen's away on a campaign and Xin Zhao is in the Freljord guarding your father, which means you're the only one that's available." She paused and her lips curled into a teasing grin. "…unless of course, you're afraid? Or perhaps that big lance of yours is compensating for something…"

Despite her taunting Jarvan remained stunned as his higher cognitive functioning attempted to formulate a response. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, he finally answered. "Fine. But not a word of this gets out to anyone else, alright?"

"Agreed."

"So… What do you want to start with?"

Poppy shrugged. "Whatever you usually do with the human girls you fuck."

Jarvan nodded and couldn't help but notice how the blouse and shorts she wore hugged her curvy figure for dear life. He had never considered yordles before, as it was an unspoken rule – amongst Demacians at least – that they would stick to their own respective races. As a result, interspecies couples were rare but not unheard of.

Well, time to find out if those rumors were true.

He stiffly sat down on the bed and motioned for her to do the same. However much he may have been tutored to act with grace and poise, he couldn't possibly maintain his haughty kingliness when confronted with such a vulgar scenario. Still, he tried.

"Ahem." He forced his voice to remain steady. "I usually begin with kissing unless the gir-mmmphh!"

His eyes widened in surprise as the rest of his sentence was cut off when Poppy planted her thick, toned ass square on his crotch and shoved her tongue down his throat.

 _Note to self: yordle women aggressive._

He was unsure if he should respond until she wiggled her hips to encourage him. Only then did he begin to cautiously reciprocate, curling his tongue around her's and exploring the inside of her mouth, even as she did his.

Slowly, he began to relax, sinking his hands into the soft flesh of her fat backside. He kissed her with increasing vigor which was quickly matched as both their hands roamed over each other's bodies.

Short, supple, voluptuous. He was beginning to see why some preferred yordles over humans.

The kiss deepened as both parties became more relaxed and various articles of clothing ended up on the bed, floor and – In the case of Poppy's panties and bra – caught on the pauldrons of Jarvan's newly restored armor.

When his cock pressed against her abs, she broke off the kiss and dropped to her knees in front of the seated Exemplar, sliding her small hands up and down his impressive length. Wasting no time, she started to lap at his cock, coating his turgid shaft in her saliva as her hot pink tongue caressed the rigid flesh. Once she deemed it to be sufficiently lubricated, Poppy opened her mouth wide and did her best to swallow the entirety of his cock.

Jarvan groaned as he felt, and saw, his shaft disappearing inch by inch between a pair of soft, pink lips and promptly enveloped by the silky, wet vice that was her mouth.

But the halfling didn't stop there.

The Exemplar watched in blissful amazement as she continued until her chin met his engorged testicles and her nose pressed into his pelvis, her throat bulging out obscenely. His cock was engulfed in a tight, clenching tunnel of such softness and heat that he had to use every ounce of his willpower not to cum right there and then.

The yordle's violet eyes looked up at him with a twinkle of mischief and he drew a sharp breath as she began to bob her head up and down, running her tongue along the underside of his shaft while her hands gently massaged his balls. His own hands clutched at the sheets and he grit his teeth to ward off the overwhelming sense of ecstasy assaulting his mind. He tried to review battle tactics, warfare strategies, the speech he was supposed to deliver in Bandle City, personalized greetings and the boring societal functions he needed to attend.

Poppy, meanwhile, was having a blast. One of her hands had slipped into her shorts and parted the soft, pink folds of her cunt, easily sliding in due to the copious amount of juices she was leaking. Her own vigorous fingerfucking brought a moan to her lips which was promptly absorbed by Jarvan's cock, making him groan as the vibrations sent pleasurable tremors throughout his body. The halfling's eyes went half lidded as her nostrils were filled his musk, heightening her already fiery arousal to a veritable inferno of lust.

Once Jarvan had reigned in his orgasm, he risked a look down to where the yordle was deepthroating him. Her big violet doe eyes stared up at him, ears twitching and her pigtails bouncing as she shamelessly swallowed his cock again and again.

Unable to hold back, he his hands entangled themselves in her hair and pulled her face into his lap, sheathing the entirety of his cock within her throat. His turgid length throbbed and bucked in the tight confines of her mouth and his swollen balls twitched as they emptied themselves directly into her stomach, spewing spurt after spurt of thick, creamy seed down her throat. Poppy's pussy convulsed and coated the floor and inside of her thighs with her sticky juices as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, reveling in the sensation of Jarvan cumming down her throat.

His orgasm tapered off after a good ten seconds by which the halfling was in need of air. He quickly pulled her off his cock to allow her to breathe again. She coughed and sputtered but had an undeniably satisfied look on her face as she licked up the remnants of her own girlcum.

"By… By the Tread." The Demacian wheezed, lying down on the bed as his chest heaved. "Where did you learn that?"

The yordle smiled at him coquettishly, sucking her fingers clean one by one. "Oh, here and there…" She surprised him again by hopping onto the bed and straddling him. "But that's not important right now. This-" She rubbed her drooling cuntlips over his still erect length. "-is."

The Exemplar grinned, finally getting into the spirit of things. "Then let's begin."

He sheathed himself with a swift thrust that caught the halfling off-guard, forcing a moan from her lips as her pussy was stretched to its limit. Jarvan clenched his jaw as his shaft was once more nestled in an impossibly soft and slick tunnel of pulsating flesh even tighter than her throat. The two of them simultaneously paused to enjoy the moment before Poppy regained her momentum and began bouncing up and down on his cock, filling the room with the lewd sounds of flesh meeting flesh.

The yordle fell forward, head landing next to Jarvan's as her hands rested on his chest, relishing in the feel of his broad pectorals. She shivered as his hot breath tickled one of her large ears, then whimpered as he nibbled the sensitive flesh. Her hips slammed down to meet his thrusts halfway, prompting the both of them to moan and groan in time with their movements.

Poppy's eyes glazed over in a haze of lust and she panted for air as Jarvan's length pounded into her again and again. As payback for her earlier stunt, the Exemplar took the opportunity capture her mouth in a kiss and play his tongue against her's. She took it in stride in instantly responded, entwining their tongues together as their hips met. His hands clutched at her sizeable breasts and massaged her breasts, tweaking her nipples and bringing a coo to her lips.

Looking down, he could see a faint outline of his cock bulging from her abdomen as he sawed in and out of her hole. Gritting his teeth, he drew circles in her, grinding his shaft against the walls of her cunt to stave off an orgasm.

She squeaked cutely as he rubbed against her g-spot and briefly lost her rhythm, giving Jarvan the chance to take control.

With a few swift, precise movements that betrayed his sexual experience, he had the halfling face down on the bed, ass up, while he himself kneeled behind her, ready to shove his cock back into her tight slit. He did just that while sinking his hands into her taut ass, savoring the feel of the soft, yet firm flesh beneath his fingers.

It was the yordle's turn to clutch at the sheets this time as bliss ravaged her nerves and clouded her mind. She buried her face into the bed in a futile attempt to muffle the squeals and moans forcing their way out of her recently fucked throat. This new position afforded Jarvan's cock an even deeper reach than before, allowing him to hammer away at the entrance to her womb with each thrust. The sharp spikes of pain eventually melded with the torrent or ecstasy running though her veins and the two formed into some unholy river of masochistic pleasure coursing throughout her entire body.

The Exemplar lost himself in the ecstasy as he edged closer and closer to the precipice of orgasm. Each time he plunged into the soft, tight flesh coiling around his cock, it threatened to undo the stalwart defenses he had erected against cumming prematurely. Though most men would have been thoroughly exhausted after climaxing once, the Lightshields held themselves to higher, royal, standards and Jarvan was not one to fail them, even in the privacy of a bedroom.

Once he felt Poppy's cunt convulse around his length and drench his cock in her juices once more, only then did he allow himself the privilege of release. His hands clutched her hips and pressed them against his own as a mighty thrust worthy of his Dragon Strike forced her cervix open enough for the tip of his cock to pop inside her womb. His shaft pulsated as it spewed thick ropes of cum directly into her uterus, eliciting a second, slightly weaker orgasm from the fuck-drunk halfling.

The two paused for several seconds to regain their breath before Jarvan slowly pulled out of her twitching cunt. Thin lines of sweet, sticky girlcum clung to his cock, as it begging him to stay sheathed within her, before they broke under their own weight. He fell to next to her on the bed, a lustrous sheen of sweat covering his body from the intense, but pleasurable exertion he had just gone through.

The yordle was the first one to speak, "D-damn Jarvan." She gave a breathless giggle. "If I knew you were that good I would've fucked you years ago."

Despite his exhaustion, the prince couldn't help but crack a grin. "So it's safe to say I've repaid my debt in full?"

"And then some." Her thighs rubbed together in fond recollection. "You know… if you ever want to do this again, feel free to tell me. I'm sure we can work something out."

The Exemplar chuckled as he got up, gathering his fallen clothes. "I'll keep that in mind. But for now, I need to go pack for the trip. And don't worry." He raised a hand to forestall her concerns. "I won't forget to bring you along. Not after what just happened."

Poppy gave him a satisfied smile and dainty wave as he left her room, shutting the door behind him.

Ooooo

"Hey Poppy! Over here!"

She turned her head towards the voice and made her way through the crowd. Carrying her signature buckler and hammer, the patrons respectfully moved out of her way, providing an easy path to her destination. She took her seat, propping up her armaments beside her as a tankard of mead was handed to her by Tristana.

The two of them, along with one other, periodically met up in Bandle City to exchange stories, gossip – or more commonly – both.

"So Trist, anything new?"

The Megling Commando shook her head. "Same old, same old. Veigar got his ass kicked by us again. Heimerdinger nearly blew himself up inventing a new grenade. And Rumble's still trying to woo me."

"Maybe you should give him a chance." Maia, a Scout of the Mothership, smirked teasingly. "I hear he isn't too bad in the sack."

"And who did you hear _that_ from?" asked Poppy.

The yordle waved the question away. "People."

"Wow." Tristana remarked drily. "How specific."

Maia huffed, blowing away a black curl of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. "Oh yeah? And what about you? How much do you know about sex?"

"I know enough."

Seeing that the gunner wasn't going to give another answer, the scout turned to Poppy. "And you?"

The Keeper of the Hammer smiled a coquettish, teasing smile. "More than you."

"Really." Maia narrowed her eyes. "What's the biggest cock you've ever taken?"

Her smile widened. "Ten inches."

Tristana sputtered and the scout stared at her in disbelief.

"No way." Both of them proclaimed at the same time.

Poppy shrugged. "It's the truth."

"No way." The Megling Commando repeated. "No yordle has a cock that big."

The Keeper of the Hammer smirked. "I never said it was a yordle."

Again, the two of them were dumbstruck by their friend's brazen interracial proclamation.

Maia was the one who recovered first this time. "So who is it? You've got to tell us."

"I dunno…" The yordle's eyes went to the ceiling, as if she were deliberating with herself not to tell them or not. "I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Oh come on, Poppy! You know we can keep a secret. We just wanna see him for ourselves." The scout pleaded and Tristana nodded her head in agreement.

She grinned and set her hands on the table. "Alright, alright. So here's how it happened…"

The two of them leaned in, listening to her lascivious and lewd tale with rapt attention even as they plotted to weave their own.

And poor Jarvan IV, completely oblivious to the broken promise, had no reason to suspect that this dull, monotonous trip was about to become a lot more enjoyable.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed this story, be sure to check out my profile for more! (Even if it is a little sparse at the moment, which is something I hope to correct soon) I've also started up a profile on a certain site for creators and patrons!**

 **Hopefully you can figure out what site it is with those clues, but if not then you can PM me or check out my profile. If you're at all interested in that, I have all the details on my profile, which is at the main website but just add (forward slash) and Daenyathos at the end of the address.**

 **Just so we're clear, I won't be holding story chapters hostage if I don't get any donations.**

 **Either way, I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!**


	2. Tristana

"Here we are!" announced Dennison Jadefellow, the current mayor of Bandle City. They stood before the entrance to a Megling Commando training facility, one that had seemingly been built into the side of a mountain. Tristana had one elbow propped up on her cannon, nonchalantly leaning on it as she waved to the two of them.

Jadefellow turned to him. "My apologies Prince Jarvan, but there are matters that require my attention. I have arranged for Ms. Tristana here to give you a tour of one state-of-the-art military installations."

The Exemplar nodded respectfully and bent down to shake hands with the yordle. "I understand, until next time then."

The mayor departed alongside his escort and left the two champions alone.

"Hey J4!" The Yordle Gunner grinned. "How's Bandle treatin' ya?"

"Well. Though the buildings are a bit cramped."

Tristana laughed. "Hah! That's what you get for being almost twice as tall as everyone else here."

The Demacian rolled his eyes but nonetheless smiled. The two had met on the Fields of Justice many times before as both allies and enemies, though they held no ill will towards each other when it was the latter.

Passing through the various security checkpoints without incident, they shared an amicable silence as he followed her through the dull metal corridors of the building. After several minutes of walking, he found his eyes drawn to her lithe, tight form. The fatigues she wore did little to hide her wide, breeder's hips or the juicy bubble butt it led to. Her torso was bare save for a modified sports bra, leaving broad expanses of her smooth azure skin on display.

"Like what you see?"

Jarvan's gaze snapped up to meet Tristana's own. A sly grin curved her lips and a mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"Uh…" He responded ever so eloquently.

She giggled and faced forward again, as if she had never caught him ogling her, though she added a seductive sashay to her stride that made it impossible to ignore the taut globes of assflesh that strained at the material of her pants.

He silently thanked his earlier decision to not wear his armor, otherwise his erection would not doubt be uncomfortably lodged against his codpiece. However, this left his stiffened shaft painfully conspicuous if anyone bothered to glance at him.

They soon emerged into a sizeable room that sported a firing range and armory. Walking over to the latter, she gestured to the rows upon rows of weaponry, half of which he didn't recognize but had no doubt that they were every bit as deadly as the ones he could.

"We Meglings are the first try out all the neat new gadgets that the eggheads at HQ finish tinkering with. But I usually leave the testing to the others. Nothing could ever replace good 'ol Boomer here." She patted the cannon fondly.

Her ears perked up as an idea suddenly struck her. "You've never seen how good I _really_ am with Boomer have you?"

"What? Of course I have." Jarvan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "In fact, I've been on the receiving end of it more than once."

The yordle waved dismissively. "Then you've seen nothing yet. Watch!"

Tristana hopped over to the firing range and fiddled with the controls for a moment. He heard the clattering of gears as some unknown mechanism was activated and one of the stalls lit up. She made her way to it as Jarvan followed close behind.

She handed him a pair of ear-muffs. "Put these on."

Doing as he was commanded, he donned the surprisingly comfortable piece of safety equipment and blinked when he heard Tristana's voice again, as clear as ever. "Hey, can you hear me?"

"I think so, yes."

"Great! Then those new crystals we installed are working."

"New crystals?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask me. Dunno how they work."

"Now…" Tristana aimed her cannon down range. "Watch."

Several targets appeared, projected by some unknown contraption. Each one was a simple humanoid shadow that moved at impressive speeds in seemingly random directions.

Boomer rang out seven times and each of the apparitions shattered into pieces before fading away like wisps of smoke. More appeared farther down the range and Tristana instantly trained her sights on them, sending cannonballs flying through the facsimiles a moment later.

The process repeated until the figures were nearly a hundred feet down range and the yordle began to lean forward, resting the cannon on the surface in front of her to reduce the strain on her arms and steady her aim. However, this also had the effect of further emphasizing her heavenly hips and incredible ass as the material of her pants stretched taut, molding itself to her bubble butt like a second skin.

His gaze was inexplicably drawn to the jiggling cheeks as they shook and trembled from the recoil of each shot. Still mesmerized by the flawless posterior in front of him, he failed to notice that she had stopped firing and had turned her head to look at him.

An amused giggle broke his reverie and he was mortified to see Tristana watching him from the corner of her eye.

"I, ah- wasn't…" His brain frantically attempted to come up with a suitable excuse for staring at her ass.

The yordle smiled at him. "Wasn't what?"

He opened and closed his mouth several times like a fish on land, unable to respond, his duties as the Exemplar of Demacia having done nothing to prepare him for a situation like this.

Before he could come up with an adequate reason, she robbed him of his initiative by shoving her big blue ass backwards into his crotch. He was distracted from his shock when she started to grind against the thick bulge protruding from his pants.

He half-heartedly attempted to push her away but only succeeded in sinking his fingers into the sinfully soft globes of flesh. He grunted. "Tristana what-"

"Don't you know? A girl has needs." She licked her lips and wiggled her butt, forcing him to suppress a groan as his cock was caressed wonderfully by her bountiful ass. "And I think you're the perfect one to sate them." She paused. "Oh, and before you ask: the door is locked and this stall is soundproof, so you don't have to worry about anyone interrupting us."

She set Boomer aside and turned around, dropping to her knees and coming face to face with his crotch. "Now… let's begin."

With impressive speed, she undid his belt and pulled his pants down, freeing his thick, throbbing shaft. Her smile widened as she wrapped her hands around his length, relishing the feeling of his cock pulsing in her hands. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled his musk. The heady, masculine scent of his crotch sent her head spinning and heat pooling between her legs like nothing else she had experienced.

Jarvan grunted as she buried her face into his balls, enthusiastically licking and sucking the gravid orbs and covering his sack with a thick layer of her saliva that she promptly cleared away and swallowed.

She sat back, pausing for a moment to catch her breath, though she never stopped jerking his cock in the meantime.

A small frown came to her face even as her hands continued their stroking. "Hmmm, I don't think I'll be able to deepthroat this monster like Poppy did." She made a quick mental note to get the Keeper of the Hammer to teach her. "Maybe next time."

She stood up and moved Boomer aside before bending over and resting her upper body on the counter she had used to stabilize her shots. Her fingers hooked into the waistband of her pants and pulled them down, taking her panties with them, until they were at her knees, leaving her soft, gorgeous ass completely naked.

She glanced back at him and wiggled her hips, sending her round, bubbly rear jiggling before his eyes. "Well? What are you waiting for?" She sunk her hands into the soft, supple flesh, digging her fingers into her buttcheeks and pulling them apart, baring her drooling azure pussy and tight blue pucker for all to see.

Jarvan didn't need any more encouragement than that. He propped himself up on the counter, placing his hands on either side of Tristana before pressing his cock against deliciously plump posterior. He felt her digits wrap themselves around his fat cockhead as she guided him to her wet, leaking slit, lubricating it in her juices before placing it against her dripping snatch.

Both of them gasped as Jarvan, ever the gentleman, slowly eased himself inside, gently parting the folds of her unbelievably tight cunt with his thick, throbbing shaft. He managed to sink a full half of his length into her before it became impossible to move in further without hurting her.

"S-sorry," Tristana shakily exhaled. "I'm not used to taking something s-so… oh… fuck." Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as Jarvan pulled back and began thrusting.

Due to the height of the counter being at a lower level than that of Jarvan's hips, the tip of his cock ground against the bottom of her pussy as it moved forward, rubbing against her g-spot and sparking off a miniature orgasm in the shortstack with each stroke of his shaft. He grunted as he slowly worked himself deeper with every plunge, aided by the force of his thrusts and the incredible amount of juices that coated his cock. Each buck of his hips was accompanied by a breathy little whimper from the Yordle Gunner and a lewd squelching noise as he sunk his fat, turgid shaft into the tight confines of her warm, wet snatch.

Jarvan could feel himself making progress as more and more of his impressive length disappeared between the halfling's netherlips before his advances came to a halt when the tip of his cock pressed against the entrance to her womb. Even though his mind was clouded by a dense haze of lust, he still had enough control to check if he was hurting his partner, but judging by the ecstatic, fuckdrunk expression of the shortstack beneath him and the way her hot, wet walls convulsed chaotically, he felt it was safe saying that Tristana was thoroughly enjoying his cock.

He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and readjusting his footing before he began moving again, slamming his shaft into the tight little yordle with the intention of stuffing her womb full of cock.

The blue-skinned shortstack gurgled mindlessly as he pounded away at her cervix, battering it with a barrage of furious blows that left her breathless. Her arms and legs had gone limp long ago, what with her brain being too busy shorting out on the overwhelming amount of pleasure that rippled from between her thighs to even consider forming coherent thoughts, much less control bodily movement.

He could feel the entrance dilating as it tried desperately to save itself from further abuse, but it wasn't enough, not for a shaft with his girth. He forced the tip of his length into her uterus, then continued to push forward until the entirety of his cockhead popped into her core and he fully hilted himself inside her cunt.

Tristana's mind went blank. From the lips of her vulva to the walls of her womb, she had been completely and utterly stuffed full of thick, throbbing cock. The sensation was too much for her, and with a weak, breathy gasp, she came.

Her world went white and whatever vestige of control she had clung onto was lost in the tidal wave of molten, crackling ecstasy that swept through her being. Her pussy clenched and spasmed around his cock as her juices gushed and splattered onto the floor. Her limbs and digits twitched spasmodically as her bliss-filled brain tried to process the pleasure that flooded her senses. The only thing she knew in that moment was the bright, searing euphoria that coursed through her nerves and filled her head.

Jarvan meanwhile, had his eyes squeezed shut and was gritting his teeth so hard he feared they would crack as he – just barely – kept himself from cumming.

Eventually, Tristana's lengthy orgasm was finally over and he took the time she used to recover to push back the climax that threatened to break free of his willpower.

"Fuck…" the yordle chuckled weakly, panting as she tried to catch her breath. "That was amazing."

The Exemplar grinned, having regained his composure. "I'm not finished yet."

The halfling blinked in confusion. "What do you…" She trailed off and her eyes widened when she realized that he hadn't cum with her. His cock was just as hard as before, perhaps even harder.

Before she could form a coherent response, he pulled out of her with lewd, wet schlick, eliciting a low moan from the shortstack gunner. He turned her around so they were face to face, then scooped her up before making his way over to the wall and pushing her against it, held up only by the hands cupping her bubble butt and spreading her legs wide open.

The only warning he gave was a squeeze of her ass before he bucked his hips and thrust his cock until it slammed into the top of her womb. Tristana squealed at the familiar sensation but didn't have time to process it as he immediately pulled back and plunged forward again, rutting her against the wall.

The halfling tilted her head back and found herself staring up at the Demacian, who promptly capture her mouth in a fierce, aggressive kiss. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as they traded tongues and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

For a few moments, the only sounds present was the lewd, wet smack of flesh meeting flesh as their hips met again and again while the scent of sex and sweat permeated the air around them.

Jarvan broke off for a moment and ran his tongue along the edge of one of her large, pointed ears before delicately nibbling his way to its apex, drawing a sharp, shuddering gasp from the yordle as her pussy clenched around his cock.

He switched to her other ear and felt it twitch spasmodically beneath his tongue while Tristana let out a series of breathy little whimpers that only goaded him into teasing her more. They locked lips again and she could feel her abdomen bulging as he slammed his thick shaft into her uterus faster and faster. One of her hands released itself from around his neck and settled atop the bump in her midriff, caressing his fat cock through her skin as it fucked her womb like it was trying to breed her.

It wasn't far from the truth. Since there was no risk of accidental impregnation, Jarvan was rutting her without the need to hold back for fear of planting the royal seed in common soil. A thin sheen of sweat covered his lean, chiseled form as it worked to drive his length deeper and deeper into the azure shortstack. Jarvan could feel the pressure building in his balls and knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.

He sped up, pounding into her even quicker and reaching a pace that left Tristana shaking like a leaf from the force and frequency of his thrusts. He tensed his muscles and clenched his jaw as he slammed into her as deep as possible and came.

His turgid, throbbing shaft pulsed and twitched, spewing thick ropes of hot, creamy cum as his fat, engorged testicles emptied themselves into her tight little womb. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she moaned brokenly into Jarvan's mouth as the explosion of liquid warmth in her core set off her own orgasm. Her toes curled and her back arched while her pussy convulsed around his cock and soaked it in her juices. Rivulets of girlcum ran down her asscheeks and wet his fingers while the rest splattered against the ground.

The Exemplar continued to pump her full of his seed and she could feel each and every throb of his cock as it unloaded another helping of sperm straight into her uterus, even through the crackling storm of bliss that threatened to shatter her mind into a million pieces.

Eventually, the torrent slowed to a trickle before coming to a halt, his balls having been milked down to the last drop of cum. He paused for a moment, bathing in the euphoric afterglow of their animalistic rutting and allowing the two of them to recover a bit from their exertions. Jarvan was the first to move, finally breaking the kiss that had lasted throughout their orgasms and taking a deep breath before slowly pulling himself out of the yordle's sopping wet cunt.

He hissed as her walls clung to every vein and ridge of his sensitive cock, as if begging him to remain within her, and perhaps even go for a third round. Once he had fully pulled out, he gently sat Tristana down on the floor before taking a seat himself, his broad, muscular chest rising and falling as he caught his breath.

He looked over to check on the blue-skinned halfling blinked as he saw her grinning deliriously as she fondly rubbed her swollen abdomen, moderately bloated from the amount of semen he had stuffed into her womb. A few beads of thick, gooey cum oozed out of her gaping slit, though the majority of his seed was still safely sealed within her uterus.

He chuckled at her fuckdrunk expression and closed his eyes, taking a moment to rest and wait for the Yordle Gunner to come down from her sex high.

"Ahhh…" Tristana sighed, stretching languidly and catching his attention. She met his gaze and gave him a wink, her good cheer having returned with impressive speed. "That was great. If you ever feel pent up, or horny, or bored, or whatever: feel free to hit me up. I wouldn't mind doing this again."

He smiled back. "Neither would I. I'll be sure to find you if I have any free time before returning to Demacia."

The blue-skinned halfling stood up shakily and pulled up her pants, shaking her hips from side to side to help it slide up and over her round, bubbly rear. Likewise, Jarvan retrieved his pants from where they rested in a pile after the yordle had pulled it off of him in front of the counter.

Once the both of them were fully clothed, she turned to Jarvan. "So J4, got anywhere to be? If not, I'm sure we could continue this at my place…"

He shook his head. "Sorry. I promised my guards that I would be returning to the embassy once I was finished touring this place. If I'm late, there's no way I could convince them to not accompany me everywhere I go."

"Damn." She frowned. "Oh well, maybe next time then. You go on ahead, I'll clean up."

"But-"

"Don't worry, Heimer recently gave us a few robots to act as janitors. I can get one to clean this mess up no problem."

He sighed. "Very well then."

She grinned. "See ya later Jarvan! Don't forget to hit me up sometime!"

"I won't." He smiled. "Until next time."

…

"Ngh…" Tristana mewled. She could feel his sperm leaking out of her pussy ever so slowly with each step, making a wet, sticky mess in her panties that sent a lewd thrill racing up her spine.

She carefully made her way between the tables, doing her best to ensure that both her bowlegged gait and the wet patch around her crotch were hidden from anyone that bothered to pay attention to her.

She took a few more steps before Poppy and Maia spotted her and waved her over, both sporting small, but noticeable grins on their faces as they noticed the odd way she walked.

She sat down gently with a wet squish as the Keeper and the scout stifled a giggle.

"So…?" Poppy looked at her expectantly. "How was it?"

Tristana replied, "Amazing. He made me cum twice before he was finished."

"How about his cock?" Maia shamelessly inquired, a light flush coming to her cheeks.

"Just like Poppy said, ten inches long, two inches wide, and there's enough cum in his balls to fill your womb up and then some."

Poppy smirked. "See? I told you."

"Oh! That reminds: did you manage to take his cock down your throat? I really need someone to teach me how to…"

The Scout of the Mothership bit her bottom lip as their conversation faded into the background. She tightened her hands into fists to prevent herself from slipping them into her panties and fingerfucking herself to quench the burning heat that was becoming hotter and hotter in her core.

She really needed to fuck Jarvan.


	3. Maia

Jarvan couldn't help but feel a little wary as the yordle scout stealthily ogled him from the corner of her eye while they watched the Scouts of the Mothership perform a stealth and reconnaissance exercise in the forests of Bandle City.

He suspected that Poppy hadn't kept her word, though he could hardly complain about the consequences.

Captain Maia, as Jadefellow had introduced her, was a distinguished scout that was currently overseeing her unit's training and his guide at the moment. She was there to explain the new tactics, strategies, and equipment the scouts had been supplied with and lead him through the new facilities they had received since the last time a Demacian envoy had visited.

With all of that behind them however, the scouts were now giving a demonstration of their abilities as the two of them sat side by side, watching from the comfort of the forward base's surveillance room.

"So, Prince Jarvan." Maia was the first to break the silence. "How many times have you been through this?"

"More times than I can count. At least there are a few new things each year, otherwise I'd never be able to bring myself to watch the entire thing." He chuckled.

"Of course…" The yordle scout licked her lips. "I can easily think of a few things that I'd rather be doing right now."

"For example?"

She grinned. "You."

He sighed, unsurprised despite her brazen proclamation. "Poppy told you, didn't she?"

"Yep, but Tristana really helped seal the deal. Poor girl was practically bow-legged when she met up with us. And she absolutely reeked of your cum." She closed her eyes and a shiver passed through her frame. "God, it smelled amazing."

He felt his cock twitch as he watched her squirm in arousal, her tight, lithe body shivering in her seat.

She brushed away strand of her shoulder-length black hair as she opened her blue eyes again and winked at him. "So what do you say?"

He smiled. "Well, why not? Not like there's much else to do."

"Great! You just sit there, I've gotta get you nice and lubed up before I can take you in my tight little cunt."

She hopped out of her seat and slid under the table that held the control panel overseeing the surveillance equipment embedded in the training area.

He pulled down his pants, freeing his hardening cock and letting it lightly smack the yordle on the cheek as she placed herself between his legs. She marveled the thick shaft as it throbbed teasingly a hairsbreadth away from her face. She reverently wrapped her hands around it, a shiver running up her spine as she felt it pulse in her grasp.

Wasting no time, she ran her tongue up and down the bottom of his length while simultaneously stroking it with both hands to ensure it would be evenly coated in a layer of her saliva. Once that was done, she wrapped her plump, luscious lips around the tip of his cock before slowly lowering her head and enveloping his twitching shaft with her mouth, then her throat.

Jarvan held onto his chair for dear life as Maia deepthroated his cock with an ease he hadn't thought possible. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he clenched his jaw when the myriad of sensations that came from the scout's blowjob crashed into his brain. Her hot, tight throat molded itself to the shape of his cock while her neck bulged from the sheer size of his fat dick making its way towards her stomach.

Both of them froze when someone knocked on the door and Jarvan whispered, "Should I tell them to come back later?"

With the Exemplar's cock still lodged down her throat, she shook her head, winked, and continued her blowjob, albeit much more quietly.

He uttered a choked noise as her tongue wriggled against the bottom of his cock, then slipped out to lather his fat, swollen balls in her saliva. Another knock at the door, followed by a voice. "Sir Jarvan, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, what is it?" He did his best to keep his tone even, though with Maia giving him the best oral sex of his life certainly made the task difficult.

"May I come in? I've brought the reports you requested."

He clapped his hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut as her throat coiled around his shaft with maddening tightness.

"Sir Jarvan?"

"Yes, just- just leave them o-outside, I'll retrieve it myself later."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that sir. These documents are highly sensitive."

He cursed under his breath. "Ve-very well then, come in."

The door swung open on well-oiled hinges and a yordle in a Scouts of the Mothership uniform marched over to where he sat and placed the aforementioned documents in front of him.

The scout slid a piece of paper in front of the poker-faced prince and handed him a pen. "Please sign this nondisclosure agreement and we can begin."

Jarvan did his best to keep his hand steady as he wrote his signature across the dotted line, though he wavered quite a few times when Maia rubbed her tongue between his engorged testicles.

"Thank you, sir." He slipped the NDA into the folder before flipping it open and presenting the first document inside. "As you can see here, we've made significant progress in optical camouflage…"

The rest of the explanation was lost on him as the mischievous yordle beneath the console drew circles inside her throat with his shaft. She then proceeded to pull her head back with agonizing slowness until her tongue wriggled just below the tip of his cock before pushing forward again and only stopping once her lips were firmly pressed against his crotch. Her eyelids fluttered as she breathed in the heady, musky scent of his crotch every time she pulled his cock out of her throat enough to breathe. Her one hand rested on his thigh while the other fondled his fat, swollen balls, feeling the thick, fertile sperm sloshing around inside his sack.

Jarvan grit his teeth and curled his toes as fought desperately not to cum. His mask was already cracking apart from Maia's ministrations alone and he didn't want to think what would happen if it broke entirely and the yordle talking to him realized that he was getting sucked off by his commanding officer. He tried to distract himself by paying attention to whatever the scout was talking about as he gestured to the classified papers in front of him.

The only thing he could make out between denying himself release and maddening pleasure that his cock was subject to were brief descriptions of new developments that Heimerdinger had made during his time in Piltover and how half of them had either fallen apart or exploded during testing.

"Fortunately, we were able to rework the designs into something…" The yordle trailed off as he noticed Jarvan's profuse sweating, flushed visage, and his glazed-over eyes. "Sir Jarvan, are you feeling well?"

The Exemplar's jaw flexed several times and his lips moved silently before he was able to answer. "I- Yes, I… I'm perfectly fine. Could we… could we continue this at a later time?"

"Of course." The scout gathered up the documents and slipped the folder beneath his arm, then paused. "Where is Captain Maia? I was told she would be accompanying you today."

Jarvan shut his eyes as he scrambled for an acceptable lie to answer the question about the captain's whereabouts while said captain throated his fat dick down to the hilt and slathered his pulsing balls in saliva with her hot, little tongue.

"S-She went to…" He disguised a groan of pleasure as a cough when Maia rolled his cock around inside her throat. "To get… a drink."

The scout nodded. "I see. Please inform her that I am ready to continue the briefing whenever you wish." He saluted and the Exemplar returned the gesture, albeit much more shakily.

Jarvan breathed a sigh of relief as the door slid shut, leaving the two of them alone once more.

Maia pulled her head back all the way, leaving the Demacian's spit-soaked cock to twitch in the cool air as it longed to be buried back into the warm, wet caress of her throat.

She coughed then spoke up from where she kneeled between his legs. "A drink… Not bad, Jarvan."

"It was the best I could come up with in the heat of the moment." He replied and glared at the yordle beneath the console. "Couldn't you have waited until he left?"

She grinned back up at him. "I could've, but that would've been too boring. Besides, it's not he would've noticed. I recognized the voice. That boy's a good scout, but he's practically oblivious to anything sexual happening around him."

Jarvan grumbled. "Still…"

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport. You could've easily stopped me, but you didn't, so I know you enjoyed it just as much as I did."

He sighed, conceding victory to the mischievous scout. "Fine, fine. Just be more careful next time, will you?"

"Sure thing." She crawled out from beneath the desk and stood up.

His eyes ran over the halfling's tight, lithe body and couldn't help but notice that the crotch of her pants were soaked with her juices. He wasted no time sweeping her up and undressing her in the blink of an eye. She giggled and moaned as he bent her over the console and rubbed his fingers against her drooling slit.

She wiggled her hips impatiently and she whined. "You have no idea how hard it was not to fingerfuck myself while I sucked you off, so hurry up and get that cock inside me!"

He carefully lined up the tip of his length with her sopping wet cunt and eased himself inside before thrusting forward and burying himself balls deep in the yordle shortstack.

Maia eyes rolled up into the back of her skull as whatever sensations she had felt previously were washed away by the waves of ecstasy that emanated from between her legs and crashed through her body.

Jarvan showed no mercy however, using the scout captain's arms as leverage as he pulled them back and thrust forward simultaneously, driving his shaft deeper and deeper into the delirious halfling. His hips smacked against the supple flesh of her rear and he could feel his cock pressing against the desk as it bulged out from the yordle's stomach.

The bottom of his cock ground against her g-spot, sending her legs jerking to and fro. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and draped against her chin, her jaw going slack from the bliss overloading her brain. Her moans came out as naught but breathy little whimpers as she could barely draw air from being pounded so hard against the console.

The Exemplar hissed as her walls coiled around his shaft with a wet, silky tightness that nearly forced him to stop lest he was to cum prematurely. However, he had since built a tolerance to the sensation after he'd fucked both Poppy and Tristana, and so powered through with the force of will he'd gained from his previous encounters. He could feel her cunt spasming around his cock as Maia cummed her brains out from his efforts and her reaction only drove him to intensify his thrusting.

He paused, flipping her over on the table and planted his hands on either side of her head, then continued bucking his hips, missionary style. The yordle shortstack barely registered the change of position through the haze of euphoria that shrouded her mind. Her legs wrapped around his hips, trying and failing to lock her ankles together, but nonetheless urging him to rail her harder and harder. He glanced down and saw that a faint outline of his shaft bulged out from her stomach, moving up and down in time with his thrusts. He growled in barely restrained lust and slammed himself forward, grinding the tip of his cock against the entrance to her womb and forcing it open.

The two of them let out twin gasps of ecstasy as Jarvan entered her very core, gritting his teeth as it felt like he had just penetrated a second, tighter pussy in addition to the first. Maia merely shivered and moaned as she felt her uterus being stuffed full of cock, reveling in the sensation of feeling so deliciously full.

He straightened himself back up to his full height and sunk his fingers into the wide curve of her breeder's hips and began to pound away at her cunt with wild abandon. A lewd cacophony filled the room, composed of wet, fleshy smacks, heavy breathing, and barely muffled grunts and groans as the two fucked like animals.

Neither of them could last long at such a furious pace however, but it was Maia who was the first to reach her building climax.

Her body went rigid and her pussy spasmed and tensed around his shaft, squirting her nectar against the Exemplar's crotch and chaotically massaging his cock in such a way that it pushed Jarvan over the edge as well. He grunted and hilted himself as deep as he could go and came. His cock throbbed and pulsed, spewing rope after rope of thick, creamy cum as his balls clenched and emptied themselves into her womb, pumping her uterus full of his fertile semen.

He filled her so much that it began to leak out around his shaft, dripping down over and around her tight little pucker and mingling with her juices before the mixture plopped to the ground, staining the premises with physical evidence of their bestial rutting.

Both of their orgasms lasted for the better part of ten seconds before tapering off, leaving the duo to bath in the warm afterglow of their impassioned mating. Once the two of them had caught their breaths, Jarvan slowly pulled out of the yordle halfling, closing his eyes when he felt the wet, silky folds of her slit cling tightly to every curve and ridge of his cock. Likewise, Maia shivered as she felt her cunt desperately trying to draw his shaft back inside him, gripping onto his length in needy arousal but to no avail.

Once he had fully withdrawn from her cunt, a copious amount of his sperm slipped out of her slit and splattered against the floor, though even more remained safely sealed inside her womb. He took a step back and sat down in his seat, the same one he'd been sitting in when he'd been getting stealthily sucked off by the mischievous scout earlier.

"Hah, damn Jarvan. I didn't you could fuck like that." Maia shakily propped herself up on her arms and grinned at the Exemplar.

He smiled back at her and chuckled. "Having practice helped."

"I'll bet." She paused, a gleeful shine twinkled in her eyes. "Hey, you're free tomorrow right?"

"Yes…" He answered, warily. "Today was the last of the demonstrations and I've been granted one day for personal use. Why do you ask?"

Her smile widened. "Great! The three of us have something special planned for tomorrow. You up for it?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, internally debating the prospect for a moment, the nodded. "So long as it's nothing dangerous."

"It won't be. Someone will deliver the details to you tomorrow. Look forward to it." She winked.

"I will." He looked around. "Hm, we should probably clean up shouldn't we?"

She waved him off. "I'll have the janitor robots do it, its fine."

He hummed contemplatively. "Hm, we could do with some of those in Demacia."

The yordle laughed. "I'll be sure to put in a word with Heimerdinger for you."

"It'd be appreciated." He stood and pulled up his pants. "We should probably start getting dressed, I believe that scout still wants to speak to us."

…

The three salacious halflings sat around their usual table.

Poppy and Tristana both leaned forward.

The Keeper of the Hammer was the first to speak. "So? What did he say?"

Maia flashed a thumbs up. "Good to go. Do you have a place for us?"

The hammer-wielding shortstack nodded. "Yep, reserved for the entire day. No one's going to be bothering us."

"I got all the clothes we need." The Yordle Gunner added. "They should fit well, it wasn't too difficult getting them altered to our measurements."

The Scout of the Mothership grinned. "Looks like we have everything we need." She laughed. "Jarvan won't know what hit him."


End file.
